1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a computer-readable storage medium storing a display control program and particularly to a display technology of a display unit for confirming a content of an image to be printed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus such as a copier as an example including an image display device in which document ID marks are provided, for example, on a retrieval sheet to retrieve image data desired by an operator from image data stored in a storage device and thumbnail images of documents corresponding to these document ID marks are displayed on a display unit to enable the operator to confirm contents of respective documents, so that the operator can retrieve image data of a desired document from the storage device.
Further, some of known image forming apparatuses such as copiers are such that an image of a document read to be copied is preview-displayed on a display unit such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) before being formed on a recording sheet. For example, there is a print preview display method by which document images of a plurality of pages are displayed on a display screen of the display unit while being displaced from each other by a specified width, whereby a user can grasp a content to be printed and that the document images of the plurality of pages are to be printed.